


wherever i am (i am yours)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, jealous!ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: “I’m staying the night, whether you want to or not,” Daniel informs him. “I know you’ve been sulking because I didn’t dance with you during the concert and probably because we haven’t been spending that much time together, so I want to make up for it. I hadn’t noticed how… we began to drift apart.”





	wherever i am (i am yours)

Seongwoo knows it’s petty, so utterly petty it is too much, even for him. He still feels jealous and disappointed – and maybe even a little bit angry, because hey, he just wanted to have a little bit of fun on stage.

He had seen Daniel and Sungwoon dancing Taehyun’s “Shape of You” dance and Seongwoo had wanted to join in, so he had run towards them, jumping as he searched for a way to dance with the both of them but just as he had appeared, Daniel immediately stopped and went to play with the next person. Sungwoon had noticed him and tried to make it up by playing with him, but the damage had already had been done.

If Seongwoo is honest, he knows that that was just the cherry on top of Daniel ignoring him. Since they had moved into the dorm, Daniel seemed to be hanging out with everyone else but him. He still isn’t sure if Daniel has been avoiding him deliberately or not.

***

“Daniel, your boyfriend is sulking!” Jaehwan yells once he sees the younger boy come into the car.

That earns him a slap from Seongwoo and raised eyebrows from Daniel, who goes to sit down right behind them. He puts his duffle bag under his seat before squishing his face between the seats. The sight is weirdly endearing to Seongwoo.

“Seongwoo is sulking? Why?” Daniel asks curiously.

“I’m not sulking,” he defends himself, legs going up so that he can wrap his arms around his knees and rest his chin on them. “Jaehwan is just an asshole.”

Daniel pats his head then, nodding understandingly and leaning back into his seat. Seongwoo just puffs his cheeks and tries to find a comfortable position.

He is not sulking, he is just not in the best of moods, that’s all.

***

When they finally arrive at the dorms, Seongwoo is the first one out of the car and also the first one to go to his room. The door slams shut more loudly than he thought it would. He doesn’t even turn on the lights. He forgoes his usual showering and washing up routine, instead jumping fully clothed and face first onto his bed.

Seongwoo sighs.

Never had he thought that something so small would make him feel so deflated, so… hurt.

He knows it’s mostly because he likes Daniel more than he should – in a way that he knows he shouldn’t. Seongwoo is also hyper aware that no matter how much the younger boy plays along to the other members’ jokes about them being boyfriends, he is not really interested in him, or a relationship with him.

Seongwoo figures that that’s also probably the reason why he feels so strongly about the small actions, like not sitting together in the car, rooming together or even hanging out together on their free days.

His thoughts stop mid-track as someone opens the door and turns on the light. Seongwoo lifts up his face off his pillow only to be greeted by an awkwardly smiling Daniel.

“Jesus, it was like a cave in here, why didn’t you turn on the lights?” the Busan boy asks.

“I was planning on sleeping,” Seongwoo mumbles quietly.

“Fully clothed? That doesn’t seem like you,” Daniel points out. “Even more so because you haven’t even washed off your make-up. I’ll wash it off for you. I know you’re probably tired.”

“I can do it myself, thanks,” Seongwoo smiles, it’s obvious that his smile is supposed to be fake.

With that, he unwillingly stands up, takes his toiletries bag and starts to walk out of the room. Daniel, however, seems to have different plans since he catches a hold of Seongwoo’s wrist and stops him from leaving.

“It wasn’t an offer. I also wasn’t asking if I can do it or not. I know you can do it yourself,” Daniel says, voice husky. “It was me informing you of what I’m going to do, which is washing your make-up off.”

Seongwoo doesn’t know how to reply to that so he lets himself be guided to the bathroom.

Daniel, admittedly, doesn’t do that bad of a job.

He gets most of the make-up off and applies all the products in Seongwoo’s preferred order. Although the atmosphere is a bit awkward, thanks to him not saying a single word, the fact that Daniel is doing this for him makes Seongwoo feel pretty relaxed.

“Finished,” Daniel announces, proudly patting the older boy’s shoulder. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Seongwoo replies.

They awkwardly stay standing in front of the mirror before Seongwoo decides to walk out first and head to his room. What he hadn’t expected though is for Daniel to follow him again.

“What are you doing?” Seongwoo inquires, not really annoyed, but kind of.

“Oh,” Daniel only now seems to be noticing where he is. “I’m so used to us rooming together that I automatically thought your room was mine.”

“Ah,” Seongwoo nods, positioning himself on his bed. “Then, good night. Turn off the lights when you leave”

Daniel does indeed turn the lights off, but he doesn’t leave the room. He just shuts the door and goes back to where he was standing before. Then, after a few seconds of hesitation, slips into Seongwoo’s bed, carefully positioning himself next to the older boy.

“Daniel?” Seongwoo says, confused.

“I’m staying the night, whether you want to or not,” he informs him. “I know you’ve been sulking because I didn’t dance with you during the concert and probably because we haven’t been spending that much time together, so I want to make up for it. I hadn’t noticed how… we began to drift apart.”

“I was not sulking,” Seongwoo blurts out. “How did you even know I was feeling down because of that? Did Jaehwan tell you? That jerk.”

“Don’t worry, you look cute when you sulk,” Daniel giggles, Seongwoo can imagine his bunny teeth peeking out cutely in that exact moment. “Jaehwan might have given me a hint about that. But in the end it’s for the better right? We get to make up and be friends again.”

Seongwoo feels a bullet go straight through his heart. He sighs, almost inaudibly, and sinks a bit more into the bed, bracing himself for what he is about to do.

“What if I don’t want to be friends again?” Seongwoo bursts out.

“Then I’d be really fucking sad. Why are you even asking such a thing? Why wouldn’t we be friends?” Daniel sits up.

Seongwoo can see the way he is frowning and is now tense all over the place. He actually looks worried, as if Seongwoo could ever resist him or do anything that would hurt him.

“I don’t mean it like that,” he clarifies, Daniel visibly relaxes. “I mean, what if I don’t want to be _only_ friends? What if I want to be more than that?”

The younger boy stays silent for a few seconds.

“Are you talking about being boyfriends?” Daniel questions, small smile on his face.

“Yeah, boyfriends,” Seongwoo agrees, sitting up so that he is facing Daniel.

He doesn’t expect what comes next. Daniel leans in and kisses him. Seongwoo is, obviously, flustered the first few seconds of the kiss but then readily responds to it, his hands wrapping around Daniel’s neck.

They kiss long enough for the both of them to run out of breath before they actually pull apart, foreheads touching each other as they silently rejoice in the moment.

“Fuck,” Daniel mutters suddenly. “I think you caused a little problem down there.”

Seongwoo can’t help but burst out laughing right then and there. But his laughter quickly stops as Daniel repositions himself. The Busan boy moves so that both of his legs cage in Seongwoo’s and he is propping his left arm on the pillow. With his right hand, he takes a hold of Seongwoo’s back and easily slides him down to lay comfortably on the bed, so that he now also has Seongwoo’s head between his two arms.

“You shouldn’t be laughing,” Daniel whispers right into his ear, making shivers run down his spine. “Because you’re the one who has to solve it now.”

Seongwoo just smirks, hand teasingly travelling down Daniel’s over sized shirt and trailing down the younger boy’s stomach, near his happy trail, caressing his skin softly. He leans in to give Daniel a kiss, deepening it by softly biting Daniel’s lower lip.  

He pecks Daniel one last time before he moves down with his mouth, leaving open mouthed kisses along Daniel’s neck and then stopping at the side of it, slowly licking and biting the nape of the younger's neck.

“I think I might actually have the perfect solution,” he mumbles.

Daniel seems more than content with his “solution”.

**Author's Note:**

> request numbeeeer 5!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this (so much that you want to leave some feedback in the comments or request something from my blog ongsniel.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
